Wanna Know a Secret?
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: David watches his son and Kai's girl's first kiss. Fluff.


**A/n:  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

**

"I lost my tooth," my son told his friend as he approached her. He smiled, a hole where his missing canine was suppose to be. He wagged his eye brows as he grinned at the slightly older child.

Kai's little girl giggled at my boy,

"Funny."

They sat down on her little yellow blanket - she took that thing everywhere - and began to color on the pads of paper Julia brought out for them.

"Oh! It's a flower!" David exclaimed, peeking at Chiharu's drawing, his bright blue eyes widening with praise he would give her,"that's real good Haru! It's green too! I like green."

Chiharu may have looked like Diva, but she was as mousy as Saya use to be; she covered her picture up with her tiny hands, he face redder than the crayon in her box.

But David was a bit of a teasing sort (He may be my son, but that doesn't make any less true.), and took advantage of her timid and shy nature. He pushed her hands away and plucked the picture from her grasp. He smiled at her again and took off running. Chiharu close behind him.

"Give it back DJ!"

"Catch me and you can have it back!"

"DJ!"

My son only laughed at her, speeding up his quick pace as she neared him. Chiharu huffed and would not rest until she had her drawing back.

I lost track of how many times they rounded the tree in our backyard. Crashing into the trunk; shaking it off; chasing again; then crashing into _each other_; making a grab for the picture; then chasing each other again.

I wondered whether or not I should have made David stop, but it was just too amusing to let go.

Finally, they grew tired of their game of tease and flirt; and took turns pushing each other on the swing I made for Davey - out of a sanded 2x4 and some rope.

"How come Han-Han didn't come?" David asked Chiharu about her ill sister, Hana.

"She's sick." Chiharu answered, giving him another shove as he requested to go higher.

"Oh..."

I watched as Davey's mouth pulled down into a frown. He liked Hana a lot, not more than Chiharu. But differently, it seemed to me, he seemed the be more of a brother to Hana and a best friend to Chiharu. Chiharu was especially fond of Davey, very very attached.

"Why? Do you wish she was here instead of me?" The little blue-eyed girl asked of my son, some jealousy boiling to the surface.

He shook his shaggy blonde head,

"No, I'm just worried 'bout her."

"Oh... Ok."

Soon after, they switch turns silently.

David was pushing Chiharu so slow, she was barely going an inch off the ground. He finally just stopped pushing her all together. Just gripping the rope and laying his head against her back. Like he was tired.

Faintly, as if the slight breeze carried his small voice to my ears, he whispered,

"Wanna know a secret?"

Chiharu nodded,

"Ok."

I watched him cup his hands over her ear, but I could hear him perfectly - hunting Chiropterans and developing heightened senses will do that do you.

".... I saw my Momma and Daddy kissin'."

My eyebrows pulled together. That wasn't much of a secret to me.

"Ew!" Chiharu jerked away from his cupped hands, giggling even with a mock disgusted reply.

David nodded in agreement as he continued to push her.

"Why do they do that?" David asked.

Chiharu shrugged,

"I dunno."

A smile lit up my face as I listened to their innocent chatter.

There was another pause between the two small friends.

What David said next put me in a brief state of shock, and made Chiharu's eyes grow wide,

"Wanna try?" he asked.

"Huh?" The other pre-schooler asked with big blue eyes.

He stopped pushing her, smiling crookedly,

"Wanna?"

Silence fell; the wind blew, and leaves scurried across the yard. The sound of distant excited shrieks and happy laughter of the dissmissed grade-school children, floated around under the overcast sky and filled the area with a sense of peace.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered, and David ducked his head, glad that Chiharu couldn't see him, and continued to push her.

"N-never mind," he said quickly, and the little Chiropteran girl blew out a breath of relief.

"DJ?"

"Ya?" he looked up.

"Ok." She turned her face to his.

"Huh?" his brow puckered in confusion, as did mine.

"Ok, kiss me."

"... 'kay."

Before I knew what I was doing, I yelled,

"HARU! KAI SAID TO CALL HIM AT THIS TIME!"

They snapped out of their concentration of leaning toward each other. Chiharu blushed and scampered into the house.

My son shot me a look I shouldn't have seen until he was at least twelve, the 'You're-ruining-my-life-Dad!' look. I just gave him one that said not to do what I knew he was going to do.

* * *

Hours later, I passed David's room. I peeked into the crack of the door.

David was creeping up behind Chiharu's seat in his desk-chair. He grabbed her shoulders and made her jump. He laughed and she sighed.

"You scared me," she admitted in a small voice, and David laughed and jumped on his bed, and patted the spot beside him.

Chiharu looked at him questioningly for a moment, and then smiled happily as she scrambled into the bed beside him. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments, neither moving, or even breathing.

And then,

"Can I kiss you?" David whispered, and his hand was on her cheek. He was blushing, and she was, too, but she nodded.

"Uh huh," she whispered back.

This time, I didn't stop them.

Her blue eyes stayed open wide as David leaned forward and pecked her gently on the lips. It barely lasted two seconds, they pecked and pulled away. They both grinned,

"DJ? Wanna know a secret?" Chiharu asked.

"Um'kay."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

And with that, I left them alone, smiling.

* * *

**A/n: Please review and do not flame me.**


End file.
